Little Sis-ter
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Turning to his father, he realised that both his parents' attention was on that 'sis-ter'. Draco didn't like this 'sis-ter' already.


**Quidditch League  
Round 9: Wigtown Wanderers: ****Chaser 3: Lady and the Tramp**

 **(word) kaleidoscope; (song) Fireflies by Owl City; (quote) if you smile when no one else is looking, you really mean it.**

* * *

Draco stared down into the bassinet. His eyes were only barely able to peek above the top of the side from where he stood on the stool. The little body in there was maybe half his size, and Draco knew that his parents could hold it in one arm.

It's pink face and blonde hair looked familiar. It was a bit like his own, Draco realised.

He continued to stare at the unmoving body (why wasn't it moving?) even as he heard his father walk into the room. It was only when he felt his father's large hand rest on his back that Draco looked up to his father with wide eyes.

"That's your sister, Draco."

"Sis-ter?"

"Yes, my dear." Draco turned quickly to look at his mother at the sound of her voice, but she was looking at this 'sis-ter' of his again. She was wearing that fond smile she had always reserved just for him.

Draco frowned. His mother had never given him this little attention before. He didn't like this 'sis-ter' of his if it was here to take all of his mother's attention away.

Turning to his father, he realised that both his parents' attention was on that 'sis-ter'. Draco didn't like this 'sis-ter' already.

…oOo…

The situation didn't get any better.

It cried at odd times in the night, waking him up all the time. It slept with his parents in their room, but his parents didn't let him sleep in their room anymore.

Draco had finally had enough. He glared at the person (his parents had told him it was a person and scolded him every time he said 'it') and wondered what he would be able to do to make it—her— go away. He wanted his parents back!

She was awake now, and Draco could see that her eyes were bright blue. Draco didn't understand why she was so happy to see him: they didn't know each other!

Draco glared at her. "Stop! My ma and pa!"

She giggled, her small hand reaching out to him even as a bubble of what Draco realised, with dawning horror, was spit escaped her mouth.

"No! Sis-ter bad!" Draco's warning seemed to only make the situation worse as those blue eyes were focuses on him now, and he could see the edges of her mouth leaking spit as she laughed and swung her hands up and down. Draco wanted to pull away in disgust.

"Your sister likes you already, Draco," his mother said from the doorway. "You'll be a fine older brother."

Draco puffed up at the pride in her voice, but he still didn't think that he wanted to be liked by this little person. He didn't think he wanted to be an 'older brother', if that meant his parents stopped paying attention to him, either.

...oOo...

"MA!" Draco screamed when he found his toy in her mouth again. That was supposed to be where your eye went! Draco didn't think he would ever be able to use that toy again.

Draco could feel his eyes start to tear up. That had been his favourite! All the different pretty colours were lost now! All because she couldn't keep her mouth off anything!

"Draco? What happened?"

The tears escaped him as his mother entered the room. He didn't want to worry his mother, but he couldn't stop. Father always said that he was supposed to learn to start controlling himself, and he was a big boy now, but Draco couldn't; he couldn't while there was that annoying person always dribbling spit on his things!

"T-toy."

His mother looked over at his kaleidoscope in _her_ mouth and sighed.

"It's just a toy, Draco. We'll can get you another one, okay?"

Draco didn't _want_ another one. He wanted that one, _his_ one, but he nodded anyway. His mother looked too upset for him to kick up a fuss about it, and Draco knew that _she_ wouldn't be scolded for taking his stuff.

Draco didn't see what was so special about her.

...oOo...

Draco resisted the urge to scream.

His finger was in her mouth again, and it hurt. He'd been trying to save one of his toys again, and she had taken the opportunity to bite him.

Was that... was that _spit_ on his finger now?

"Stay," Draco warned her. He looked for the cloth his mother usually used to wipe his sister's mouth with. She rarely did it nowadays, except after his sister ate (but he sometimes needed to be wiped off after he ate, too, so he couldn't judge). Finding it, he returned to his sister, who had stayed exactly where she was (for once).

He helped her roll over with her head on his legs and started wiping her mouth, just like he'd seen Ma wipe it, after he tugged yet _another_ toy out of her mouth. Draco knew he had to be careful; Cassie cried easily (although, not as much when he was around, strangely enough).

By the time he was done, Cassie was sleeping again.

Draco could help but smile down at her sleeping face. She wasn't as bad as she had been in the beginning; she didn't wake up at odd hours anymore. Draco would never admit it, but he _did_ like playing with her sometimes - when she didn't put his finger in her mouth and bite on it!

Knowing he wouldn't be able to move without waking her up, Draco settled down to nap as well.

* * *

 **Note: I focussed more on the aspect of Lady having to get used to the child instead of the romance ^^**

 **And I'm sorry if the formatting gets a bit wonky :D**


End file.
